fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Canzonet of Apologue
---- Where do I even start? It snowed. The town was covered in thick sheet of snow. People laughed and smiled and the city was all dressed up like a bride. Carols being sung around, gifts exchanged and the patron saint of prostitutes laughing all over us. People in their cozy and warm houses celebrating. Couples, relatives, children...everyone happy. But was every single person really happy? Every story has a protagonist, a Samaritan, a victim, sometimes a charlatan and a villain but this isn't just any story. It's a story about a man who did somethings; things no one else would do, not unless they were insane or just determined. Sometimes, it takes death to make you realize how precious life is and of course, like all good stories... it's a story about loss. Sometimes I wonder, if this is a story at all. It feels like a Christmas carol to me; sometimes, at least the times when I am not binge drinking eggnog. Isn't that how everything starts? Death, loss, decay? Okay... now where was I? Ah, right! The Christmas story! I have to be honest, I am not very good at telling stories. My dad, boy could he spin a yarn! He had his way with stories; he could just grab your attention from the beginning. Me? Not so much. Just ask my mom. I never had a talent for such a thing while my dad was a great storyteller and a writer. I am just better with my hands. This story is a humdinger.. oooh, I remember it by heart. My dad told it to me on the Christmas eve. First, I thought he was making it up as he went but in the end, it all made sense. As the man in his story said and I quote, "Nothing makes sense unless you force it to." But let me warn ya, a lot of preternatural things happen in this story. Something I didn't believe until.... until one faithful day. First thing first, you have to tell me something. For this story to make sense, you must have at least something that you believe in....You have to believe in change. In hope. In fear. In truth. Period. As my dad would put it, "If you try hard enough, anything is possible." And, I am talking about a change for better. But hey, I am no positivist. Just one man; a man destined for greatness and born in the brightest of lights, the man who was supposed to be a prince, how he chose to not be a spoiled brat. How he chose darkness and the shadows. I'm talking about the idea that a man can take years of training and habit and turn it into something greater. When the whole world is against them and they're drowning, how they can hold onto just that single light of hope and persevere. How just one man, changed us all. Despite the odds. Most people never change. The leap is too scary for them but those who do, finally get the reward. Here we go, children... the story! It started with a bang! Literally, a gunshot. Not the ideal way to start a Christmas but this was hell after all. The body was carried and thrown into the gutter bellow. Who knew who the poor soul was? All we saw were two punks; one armed with a gun, running away, towards an alley. A stupid move on their part. Minutes later, there was a scream and when the coppers go they, they found one of them unconscious and the man with the gun with broken fingers, missing tooth and multiple hematomas. The cops smiled; heck, even the locals blessed the guy who did that. A lone man pouncing on building ledges, jumping roof tops as his combat boots; probably of military variant, gathered snow and dirt beneath them. He did all kinds of crazy stuff. Some people want to change desperately but they can't. Take Mr. Ukiwa for example. If he could, good ole' Ukiwa would change everything about his life. This Ukiwa fellow? He's a real stand up kinda guy. He's been down on his life; like forever, ever since he was born. Beaten and abused. Grew up in poverty but loved his family. He now has his own family to take care of. A sick lil' boy and his job... well, it ... uh. It won't even cover their living expenses. But, I don't blame him. It's the city of darkness, after all. Death is the only reward out here. A dead end job in a dead end city. His boss was a real cutthroat apocryphal, degenerate mule! A cruel abomination of a man... one who only cared about money. Not how the cold winds of this place ripped the skin off the bones of his workers. People would whisper his name as they were too afraid to even say it. What did he call himself again? Between the snow, the concrete jungle, the smog, gargoyles and eggnog.. I forgot. Funny how it used to be at the tip of my tongue. Anyways, Ukiwa was desperate, the medical bills were stacking up, his rent was on due, his wife was sick of him and the economy that year was in the shithole...getting some other-work wasn't an option. So he didn't care about the contents of the note that his boss handed him and nor how it'd affect others. Even the bloodied paper and stained sheet didn't faze him. All he needed was money. Even if it meant doing the bidding of a man he didn't like. He knocked on the door and his heart raced; as if it was about to come out of his own mouth. What he was doing wasn't exactly right but when family is involved, what really is right? Mannn! I can't believe I don't remember this guy's name. Arrgh! It was like a sound effect or a cacophony... I can't tell. When dad first told me, I thought he was denigratin'. He was cold like the ice itself, had a long nose... hated Christmas. Ah, I remember his first name---it was Scrunch. Nobody knew his last. What a name, right? Anyways, this guy didn't give a flying fuck about anyone other than himself. He didn't even give Ukiwa a Christmas off with his kid and wife. To the dirtbag, giving his men a day off was a crime. But, I suppose... it was a simple job. To drop off a gift in front of a house but it was no ordinary gift box, Ukiwa could swear that it weighed a few extra pounds. Luckily for him, Ukiwa wouldn't have to live with the guilt. He was spotted. Met someone. But, now... let's really take a moment to talk about Scrunch. We all know that he's a mean guy, a greedy dog but we don't really know how cunning he can truly be. He ruled the people through fear and it was this fear that allowed him to stay five steps ahead of the game. Ukiwa didn't wanna argue with the guy for that would mean loosing his life but he didn't exactly want to leave his kid and wife alone for a Christmas night in a place such as the Il'reato Alley. Scrunch had other plans. "Another day, another jewel". That's the motto Ukiwa lived by. He may have been down on his luck by his family was the most important thing to him... not money! Sure, he needed it but it wasn't everything and then, he met a man. Who saved him. Perhaps from himself. Ya, see kids! Scrunch was a nasty guy... the giftbox was a bomb and as Ukiwa in the chase dropped the box, the bomb inside went of "KAAABOOM!" He thought that was it for him but no... this mystery man saved him. Perhaps out of the goodness in his heart. A young man. All fancy... couldn't tell what he exactly was wearing. He cried out of fear, grief and anxiety, "Please... don't hurt me! I got a kid! A family... please!" only to me met with a serious piercing glare and one word reply. "You have one chance", the young man said, grabbing onto Ukiwa and raising him by his shirt. "I don't know anything!!" said Ukiwa and to be fair, he didn't exactly know a lot. "You're going to tell me where he is. You won't lie to me. Not today. Not if you want me to crush every single bone in your body", the man said to Ukiwa and judging by the look in his eyes, he wasn't playing. Whatever the lad was wearing, it reflected on his mental state... blacker than the blackest thing yet it had lighter shades... a conflicting nature? I never got that yin-yang bullshit. Point is, it was scary at the moment; specially with the fucked up lighting and those glowing eyes. He was channeling some sort of elemental magic into his eyes. Quite masterful and terrifying. His voice was so deep and grim... it made poor Ukiwa nearly piss his pants and even though he was packin', he knew there was nothing he could do to resist this man. Something was special about him. Anyways, as you've guessed it, the poor bastard said the same old cliché thing all baddies say on being caught. "I don't know! I never knew" and that's when he felt the the man's grip on his wrist, he knew that the man was greatly holding back even then the sheer force... it hurt and it hurt bad. "How was he going to contact you?" the lad questioned. The man closed his eyes and shouted on the top of his lungs, "He was going to send me another note.. please don't! Don't kill me!" but the man didn't look convinced and raised his fist as if he was able to use it as a jackhammer on Ukiwa's face. The sheer thought of it was scary. "Jesus! Please!" but he stopped and with a serious look on his face, said "Only scum like you can take human lives. People like me amaze you, Ukiwa. You should be in jail tonight but..." as he let go of Ukiwa and started walking away, "You'd make a better live bait than a jail bait." That's when our good guy Ukiwa realized how truly lucky he was. He may have even considered to come clean and become a street magician at that moment. Literally anything than being in the other man's grasp was better but... then, there was the bastard that he had to deal with. Long story short, he managed to convince Scrunch to give him the day off. Insurance or some other fake reason but there was a condition... heh, there's always a condition in that business. He'd have to come back at work at the crack of the dawn and work his ass off. It wasn't the chilly winds or the temperature which was prolly 2°F that sucked. Ya see, Ukiwa sure had a bit of stupid stupid luck but he wasn't stupid. He knew that the misanthropic son of a bitch would make him pay. Scrunch wasn't a good man. He was vindictive, viscous and cruel and going back would be certain death but then again, he was the bait... wasn't he? Ukiwa was afraid, his legs were shaking...he wanted to run but couldn't. He should've quit but he had a kid to care of, a family and that means responsibilities. Nothing you can hide from or run away. He wasn't even sure if he was being followed or not. The thought of running away followed him like a dog; a big and scary dog, but something else followed him to. Ya see, the man who confronted Ukiwa? Knew he just another pawn so all of that was just an act. So scare him. And what do pawns do after getting their asses kicked? They run back to their master and being scared to death... he had no idea that he had a tracker on him. Now that you think about it. A tracker, hmm, must be costly. Not everyone could make one and there was none when the incident happen. Certainly, the man in the alley was not just scary, he was scary smart and perhaps the only thing that could take down scum of this uppity town. He ran, as fast as he could; praying he had lost the Spectre. He wiped the sweat drops on his forehead and rethought his decision. Sure, he had been discovered but he wasn't too sure that this mystery man could save him or his family... who could? At that very moment, he got a call on his stolen phone from his kid and he cracked a smile. He knew what he had to do and nothing else mattered. So, he turned around and went home as the Spectre watched over him from some rooftop or radio tower... I don't remember which one was it. Maybe he secretly even said, "You get the night off, punk" or something along those lines, we'll never know. Following another lead, the mystery man to a wooden door of the toy shop; it had been seemingly shutdown for an year and a half. Kicking it down with no effort, the man looked around inside the old shop. Searching for a clue. All that brooding and seriousness can be deadly. Funny thing is— he used scare tactics against the scariest mother fuckers in town. The guy was... is something. Fear is a funny thing, though. Some can get so scared that let it stop 'em in their tracks. It's like a thick wall keeping them from where they wanna go. Other guys; guys like him, break through that door with a mighty kick of courage and acceptance. They don't let fear take control, oh no... they use it for themselves. Master it. Spectre; yeah, let's call him that. He is that kinda fella. Nothing and no one stopped him. Who could? He forgot what it was like to want something so desperately. No disrespect to the guy but he had taken a dark turn... loss will do that to ya. Anyway, the guy found a note and a a rottin' dead body inside; waiting for him. I've heard that it said, "Too slow, mate" or somethin'. Cops don't exactly tell you the details and it was some kids' dead body; stolen from the graveyard behind a local orphanage. I bet Mr. Phantom was all pissed but of course, Ukiwa didn't care. Not because he inhumane but he had his own kid to look out for. He did however think it was an extremely cruel joke. Four blocks south, there lied a street... we nicknamed it the "Soûler St." it extended like five blocks and it was known for one thing and one thing that mattered to most of the low-lives livin' there. Cheap booze. Now, our Mistah Ukiwa here was the "master" of want. He would have given up anything to be a selfless and fearless person like the Spectre. He wished that he could be a tough guy, someone who could take the bull by the horns and snap it off... be a man, stand up for his family and his rights... the man who lives in now instead of past. The kind of man who makes things happen instead of waiting for them to happen. He wanted a fancy mansion, a butler, fast cars and a lotta cash but then, who doesn't? Then there was life, which simply had different plans for him. Ukiwa was never a winner, he always lost in the game of life and luck. He was living in a crappy apartment with his rent due in a crappier neighborhood with a wife that didn't love him at all. The apartment had just two rooms and one bathroom. There was the so called master bedroom a small transition room thingamajig and another room. This one bedroom had a broken toilet, bad heating and dirty walls. The only plus point was the glass window that was closer to the streets. You could almost hear and admire the bells and the Christmas carols yourself and look at the pretty snowfall...but tell you what? It had another plus point: it was a warm place. The kind of warmth that had no heater could match. The warmth of care and parental love; after all, it was Tenteigiri's room. What kind of person names their child that? Ukiwa does. Tenteigiri had some medical issues though... I am not entirely sure what those were but his health wasn't exactly great. He was a really obedient, hardworking and cheerful kid though, ...a ball of sunshine. The kind of kid that made Ukiwa go out of his way and do things he never thought he'd do. The Nakareko family weren't exactly the type that'd complain about the hand that they've been dealt. They didn't have much but appreciated what they had. Love, you know... and there's nothing greater than that. The same love that made Tentei jump off in excitement and hug his father when he saw him sneak inside; after he had managed to escape the talons of a brooding maniac. There was a lot of love and respect between the two. "Dad! You're finally here!" he exclaimed with happiness and excitement in his voice. The man pushed his boy away, turning away from him as he gasped and let a sigh of relief. He looked through the looking hole to check if anyone was following him as his son interrupted him by displaying a makeshift Christmas tree. "Check it out... I made it myself! I made the plant from the rotting porch and it makes a cool thing after being painted green, right? See, I made the ornaments outta ole' soup can and beer bottle and the old toy soldier army guy you bought me five years ago. I stuck some string.." but before he could finish, he was cut off. "Dammit, Tentei! Not now! I don't have time for these silly things...". As the words left his mouth, Ukiwa realized what he had done. "Oh fuck! What have I done?" he thought to himself, looking down on himself as he turned back and reached for his son only to be slapped by his wife, Kagami. "Why don't you say something positive in your pathetic life? For once? For his sake, I hope you die and rot in hell!" She exited the scene soon after; leaving through the front door. It wasn't exactly strange behavior for her. "Hey buddy! I am sorry, I didn't mean it like that...Just a bad day; you feel me, right? C'mon! Show me that thing you got there!" Tentei turned away, with a saddened face. "It's not a thing. It's our Christmas tree. I found these things in the dumpster and then I found an old neon light and decorated your room... I thought it'd be cool to draw a Kinmichi logo on it. 'cause you know, the guy Seraph? He's more like Santa. With the red colors and giving children gifts... I wish he was here in our country!" In the back of his mind, Ukiwa was scared. Scared of the Scrunch and the Spectre. He had managed to piss off two of the most dangerous people this shithole had to offer. However, he was further surprised when his son continued, "I thought it'd be also cool to get a Spectre emblem on it. He's so cool! And, my friend has a decoration of him!" only for his father to scratch his head and question, "The hell do you want a scary ghost symbol for? He ain't Christmas-ey... all black, brooding and scary". Tentei smiled and looked at his father saying, "But isn't he one of the good guys? Besides, he's badass! He only hurts bad people." Ukiwa looked down and mummbled, "I guess" as he thought to himself, "Life isn't all black and white. They're are always shades of gray and sometimes... even good people can do bad things". As I said earlier, there was a lotta love in the house. Love and booze. Nothin' else. On the other hand, Scrunch was a criminal mastermind and had accumulated a vast empire; through questionable means, though...no one would dare question him and Spectre? Heh. As for that guy, well... He just had everything. Big houses, fancy cars, plenty of women, food and more money than probably god himself. Though, he preferred stayin' alone in his fancy home. Alienating everyone else. His place was dark, damp and insane. As dingy, dim and empty as his soul; as some of us say. He liked it that way. See, this guy? He wasn't a bad person or anything. He was one of the good guys but he wasn't exactly a people's person. He just loved solitude. He spend most of his life looking for answers and then, being obsessed with his work. He didn't have time for anybody else. Work, work and work. Other people and their company was just a nuisance to him. Perhaps he was compensating for something. In some closed off part of an unknown subway tunnel under the city, the Spectre walked and went through a well concealed secret door to reach an underground satellite bunker; his base of operations. Taking off his gloves, he stretched himself a little and sat on his chair as usual; brooding and thinking about today. His face was paler than usual and covered in disappointment. A voice came from the machinery he was sitting behind, "So today was a bust, Master Shin?" and he couldn't help but just stare blankly at the magical device. "It wasn't, Kaseginin-One. I have a lead..." he replied with in a light and calm tone. "I suggest you take a nap. You haven't slept in the last 92 hours and your last meal was exactly 18 hours, 12 minutes and 51 seconds ago. Would you like me to activate the food production machine?" said the machine as it projected a holographic image of itself and manifested by taking the form his old butler. "No, it's fine", the brooding young man replied at once while looking at some form of advanced-Archive-based lacrima screen and observing his "victims". Soon, he started coughing since his satellite bunker was fairly open and cold and with poor heating. "Are you alright, sir?" the AI asked only to be shutdown with a fairly rational answer. "It's just the sudden change of temperature and humidity in the place." Looking back at the screen, he could not only see Ukiwa's current location but could also hear the father and son's conversation through his magical tracer. "Small fish; a fair bait. Sometimes it's all you need to catch the bigger fish", he mumbled. "Quite true, sir. Small fish but one with a family and a sick child..." the intelligent semi-conscious AI responded. "Most of them have children, Kaseginin. They do it for them... or at least that's the lie they tell themselves. He failed to deliver his 'present' and he had already taken an advance... the way I see it, our good ole' friend might get a visit from his boss but then again, he doesn't exactly make housecalls." This sentence caused the AI projection to turn away from Shin and remark how risky the plan was. "When is it not risky? We always take the risk. We're criminals, Kaseginin but we're better than the degenerates out on the streets or the so called saviors known as legal mages. Besides, look at the family! I have to take the risk so I can stop it. Have you looked at this Ukiwa-guy? What's to say he won't raise his son to be a criminal like him? What's stopping this kid with a potential bright future from giving it all up for his father? What's stopping him from becoming a street thug in the next ten years? It's a risk that I HAVE to take!" He got out of his chair and near the railings; reenacting the scene from his childhood, the one which he could never forget. A form of mental torture to remind himself what really drove him over the edge. A family night, a dinner, a butler...everyone was happy and then it happened. Creatures of the night appeared and tore the family apart; literally and figuratively. He saw as his father was overwhelmed and killed before him and his mother ran out with him despite his protests. She ran and ran and ran until she couldn't anymore. Till she dropped with her feet covered in blood. That day taught him an important lesson but that was not all. It's never enough. There was a moment when he loved someone, someone he cared about...someone he trusted but all of that time? She just played him. Sold him out to a man and then, there was the pain of loss. He sat down once again, looking down; visibly depressed and lonely, as he started to lose his hope. Who'd blame him? This city just takes away and away and away and never gives back. Yup, that's all that mattered to Spectre now, the mission; a silly one. Sure, wanting to rid your place of crime, grime and pain is good but this was no ordinary city. Besides, his anger and loss had consumed him. He wasn't always like that. He wasn't always alone. He had a partner and boy did they make a great team. Trivia * Canzonet of Apologue roughly translates to "Joyful Hymn of Parable". **This is perhaps a reference to Christmas stories in general. *The story is narrated by a former thug and enforcer, as such, may contain inappropriate language. You have been warned. *The theme for the Christmas eve was I've got you under my skin. Category:Storyline Category:Roleplay Category:Articles in process Category:Stand alone